


First Lesson

by Andraste



Category: Farscape
Genre: Community: farscapefriday, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-17
Updated: 2003-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first memories he calls his own are of fear, of pain, of being trapped."</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Lesson

The first memories he calls his own are of fear, of pain, of being trapped.

He feels deep within that this is the moment he should fly free into the Great Space called home. but. he. can. not. move.

There is an already beloved voice instructing him, and he wants to do as she asks, but he is so _frightened_. In desperation he thrashes to break loose ... and senses that he can do more. The memory (programming, instinct) that shows him how is suddenly unlocked.

He will escape. He will fire his weapons. And he will never be trapped again.


End file.
